degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Grace-Maya Friendship
The friendship between Grace Cardinal and Maya Matlin formed during their sophomore year of high school in Season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview The two originally met through Miles Hollingsworth III when he paid Grace to help Maya find out who created the hate page that was made for her. During their time together in the Remedial Room, they became friends after Maya stood up to Grace and her friends about their attitude to being put in there and that they deserved better treatment than being viewed as criminals. Season 13 In Barely Breathing, Miles takes Maya to Grace and pays her for the information about who made the hate page for Maya, which turned out to be Zoe Rivas. In The World I Know, when Maya stares at her in shock after she nearly stabbed a boy in the crotch, Grace demands to her, "What are you looking at, blondie?" Maya then nervously takes her seat. When Maya asks to interview herself, Grace calls her "Princess" and walks off. In Zig and Maya's presentation, Grace laughs at Zig's impersonation of Maya. In Better Man, Grace tells Maya to pretend like she doesn't care, and tells her that she thought that Maya wanted out of the room because she thinks she's better than them. Maya says she does not, and to prove her point, joins the game of Smackball. Maya asks Grace to help her make friends, even offering her to pay her, but Grace refuses to help her. Grace eventually emails Maya a list of things to do if she wants to fit in, and Maya has Tristan give her a makeover. Grace compliments Maya on her new look, which causes Maya to smile. Maya insults the teacher during class, and Grace asks her to hang out later, though Maya would have to blow off class. Maya skips class to hang with her, Zig, and Tiny on the picnic bench in front of the school. When she approaches them, Zig asks what she is doing there, and Grace says that she invited her. They make her hold onto a gun, and Grace yells at her to hide it when Maya holds it in plain sight. They have her shoot at a fish tank in a classroom, but when Maya pulls the trigger, the gun turns out to be a toy. Maya is shocked that she wanted to fit in with them at all, and leaves, saying that they all deserve better. They are all silent as she walks out. Later, Grace is impressed that Maya stood up to them, so she invites her to hang out with them. When Maya brings up how Zig still doesn't like her, Grace tells that she doesn't what Zig as a friend, warning her against befriending him again. When Maya casually asks if being friends means she gets to have her money back, Grace retorts, "No refunds". In What It's Like, they are in the Rubber Room with Zig and Tiny when they are turning in their reports. When Maya starts going through Zig's bag because she suspects that he took her laptop, Grace comments that Zig won't like that. Later, they all do trust exercises together. Grace was originally supposed to be Zig's partner, but she switches with Maya so that she could talk to Zig. In Close to Me , Maya tries to convince Grace, Zig, and Tiny to come to the dance, but Zig says no. Later, Zig and Grace show up to the dance, which surprises Maya. Grace is the one to figure out that Miles was the one to narc on Zig, and informs Maya as such. In You Are Not Alone, Grace is seen with Zig and Maya looking at all the clubs they could join. When Maya mentions Film Club, Grace looks over at the movies they have, and the people that are sitting there move the movies. Grace comments that if she wanted to steal the movies, she would have pirated them. Then, Maya pitches another idea to join show choir club, which causes both Zig and Grace to laugh and Maya. Zig says that they are viewed as outsiders, and they all come up with the idea to have an art exhibit at the school for a night. Later, Grace explains to Maya the dynamic of Tiny's gang, and warns her not to get involved. In Enjoy the Silence, Grace and Maya discuss Zig, with Maya revealing that she convinced Zig to try and quit the gang. Maya confesses that they made out, and Grace is convinced that she does like Zig. However, Maya reveals that she is still hung up on Maya, and she kissed Zig to stop him from leaving the house. Grace tells her that the only ways out of the gang is either death, jail, or moving far away, but Maya confesses that he has nowhere to go. After Tiny comes looking for Zig, Grace comments that he may have to stay at Maya's house for forever. At the art event, both Maya and Grace are excited. Maya wishes that Zig was there to see it, to which Grace points him out to her in the audience. Later, Maya looks for Zig in Grace's room in the art exhibit, but she hasn't seen him. Grace knows he went back to his old neighborhood and finds his location for Maya. Maya is upset he is at the bus station, but Grace sees it as an opportunity for Zig to escape. In How Bizarre, Grace, Maya, and Zig discuss Zig's new job at a restaurant. Season 14 In If You Could Only See, Tiny, Grace and Zig are in class when Maya walks in. She starts talking about how she's worried about Miles and they make fun of her because he's gay. After Maya has her nightmare in class Grace looks worried about her. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Maya and Grace are arm wrestling in class and Zig says "I believe in you Maya." After Grace won the match Maya asks if Grace is on steroids. In the hallway Grace and Maya are watching the match of Zig and Grace that Tiny uploaded and laughed and Zig got mad and pushed Tiny against the locker and Grace tells Zig to calm down and that it was a joke and Maya says teacher and Grace says "You'll discussed this in detention." Trivia *Grace's first line was spoken to Maya. ("Hey, you're the video girl. Nice pics.") *Grace helped Maya to find the identity of Maya's hate page, who happened to be Zoe Rivas. *Grace seems to be on good terms with Maya's ex-boyfriend Miles. *When Maya brought up Zig, Grace warned her against becoming close to him, saying she doesn't want the new Zig to be her friend. *They were both put into the Rubber Room because of their behavior. *They both are protective over Zig. *They are both friends with Zig Novak and Tiny King. Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m07s68.png 897oiu.png 87uiouc.png Maya & Grace.jpg 878yiyu.png 89yiyuiyu.png 89uoiuuio.png yuiii.png 897uiiuoio.png 78yuiun.png hkuii.png 7o7hj.png 87uiuiuio.png 76yuumnn.png 987uimm.png 89uioiui.png 45teter.png Grace Maya.jpg 89uiouoi.png Uiuiyoio.png 7yuiyiyyui.png 8yyyu.png Grace-Maya 13D.jpg Graya.jpg Opps .jpg Ziggracemaya.jpg 89uiooiuouio.png 8uiiooutgyh.png Uiiuoiouuiouiuio.png 786tyuytytty.png 78uiyyui.png Degrassi-ETS-Maya.png 9iiouooiioiuoio.png 8899uuyuiyuiyu.png rtytrrrttt.png 655tyytrt.png 567565tytytty.png tytyttytttyt.png 7rtyrtyry.png uytyttt.png 56tyrterer.png yrtyrtrtrrt.png yrtrrtrtrt.png uuutyytttu.png 67tytyyttyyt.png 65yttytytyt.png 75tyyrtrrtr.png Uiyyiuyyuyui.png Tyhtyhtyht.png 1404-09-tre.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Season 13 Category:Friendships Category:Season 14